rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Teams/@comment-71.238.126.185-20170726184642
I have come up with a team: Team name SILC, Team Leader: Sanderlan (Sandy) Umber, Team Members: Sanderland (Sandy) Umber, Iris Willow, Luminia Knight, and Cid Bluebell. Here are their traits: Sanderland (Sandy) Umber: He loves cooking and wheres a long orange trench coat, simaler to the color of his hair. Under this he sports brown jeans and a ripped white T shirt. His weopon is called Red Eye. It's a copactable crossbow that folds itself into a small rectangualer box for compact travel and extends to form a two pronged trident. His semblance enables him to become breifly intangiable for up to 10 seconds however doing this depletes a 4th of his remaining aura. His Name is like "sand" which makes you think of pale yellow or orange, and "umber" like "burnt umber" which is like a reddish brown. Iris Willow: Though her name is greek, her desighn is based on the norse god Heimdal, who gaurds the raindbow bridge from midgard to asgard. Thus she weres nordic inspired armor acented with reds, pinks, blues, yellows, oranges, purples and greens. She has a helm as well as the fact that the tips of her long yellow hair are died in a rainbow fasion. She is very collected and calm and almost never laughs or smiles however she is very close to her teammates. Her weopon is simbly called Rainbow. It is a sword whos blade is made entirely of different types of solidified dust. Though the main types are fire, wind, ice, and lightning. Her classic finishing move is to throw her sword at her enimy. When the blade makes contact it will shatter, blasting its elements with huge force within a ten foot radius. She can't use her sword until she forges it a new blade after thist attack. Her semblance causes a flash of yellow light which momentairily blinds opponents. Her name is an homage to the greek goddess Iris the goddess of the rainbow and light. Luminia Knight: The weakest member. She weares a black, sequin bedazzled coctail dress and black gogo boots. Her white hair is always tied up in a loose bun and her only weopons are small, moon shaped punching daggers (named sparkle and bling) which never do that much damage. Her semblance however, is very powerful. She has the power of persuasion. If she comes face to face with an enimy she'll just ask him kindly not to fight her and he won't! Her semblance dosent work on grimm. Luminia uses the latin root word for moon. Her last name Knight sounds like night which is associated with very dark colors Cid Bluebell: He is deaf and therfor mute, but all of his team mates have taken the time to learn sighn language to communicate with him. He is very short and small for his age and is a bird faunus because he has hollow bones. He weres a blue tank top and terquoise shorts and always goes barefoot. His hair is reministent of a bird's crown and sticks up copiusly. His weopon, Blujay is a small semi attoumatic machine gun that shoots both regualer ammo and pellets of wind dust that he uses (helped by his semblance) to propel himself through the air for long sections of time, create highly durable sheilds or just to blow an enimy off their feet. He does not rely on his weopon and often puts it pack in its holster during the middle of a fight if he feels he needs to be as agile as possible. His semblance gives him semi control over and manipulation of air and wind dusts. This, coupled with his weopon and faunus heritage, allows Cid to pretty much fly even though he lacks wings. His last name is a type of blue flower. So there you go please, PLEASE give me feedback I want to here it ALL -Hugo